


Blanket Me

by Darkrealmist



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Relationships, Dark Fantasy, F/F, Family Issues, Free Verse, Gen, Inspired by Music, Love, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Parallel Universes, Past Character Death, Poetry, Revenge, Saving the World, Science Fiction, Superheroes, Teenagers, Wicca, Witches, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on Nico Minoru’s maturing abilities and conflicted feelings toward Karolina Dean.





	Blanket Me

Blanket Me

Author’s Note: Titled after the eponymous song by Hundred Waters featured in season 1’s closing sequence. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Runaways_, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Marvel Comics.

Pairing: Established (canon) Nico x Karolina.

Summary:

A poem based on Nico Minoru’s maturing abilities and conflicted feelings toward Karolina Dean.

* * *

The phial of anti-alien slurry cooked up by the Yorkes breaks.  
Nico toxifies the hilt of her mother's weapon, lancing straight and true, through the Gibborim’s heart.  
Jonah expired, it seemed. Life-sucking bioluminescence blinking out the organic night.  
As their parents, PRIDE – murderers all – watched.  
Relief with no penance.  
Nico regrets not the decision to avenge her sister.  
It is but Karolina that mourns for the dead man, if he can even so be called.  
And hatred could rapture as beautifully as the halfling's Rainbow Brite love.  
The Staff of One responds to her blood, gold loop searing white.  
Nico wants to find her voice.  
Nico wants to scream.  
To silence. To fly. To rearrange the earth.  
She snaps in her sleep, unwittingly opening herself to an endless hunger beyond their dimension.  
A dark place, where powers older than time lie…ravenous.  
_Be mindless, young one._  
Immortalizing magic flows through her wand and through her, a Faltine’s benison.  
Her scream is glass piercing glass.  
Misshaping the flimsy fortress of reality.  
BURN!  
It never sounded this Grimm.


End file.
